prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SmPC13
is the 13th episode of Smile Pretty Cure!, and also the 402nd episode of the Pretty Cure all series. In this episode, the girls visit Kyoto on a school excursion trip, and a series of unfortunate events tests Miyuki's always-happy personality to its limit. Synopsis Finally, the much-awaited school excursion trip to Kansai was here! On the bullet train ride, Miyuki was extremely excited. Just as she was about to bring out her snacks to share with everyone, she discovered that Candy had broken into her stash and ate up most of her snacks. However, Miyuki declared that she would not get angry today because she was ultra happy and excited about the trip. The class' first stop was the Golden Pavilion. Reika was introducing the Pavilion to the other girls, stating that she did some research on Kyoto beforehand because she was excited about the trip. Just then, Candy appeared on top of Miyuki's head, claiming that she did not want to remain on the bus alone. In her haste to hide Candy, Miyuki slipped on the road and fell into the pond surrounding the Pavilion. In the end, she alone had to change into jersey attire. Next, the girls went to draw their fortunes at a shop near the Pavilion. Expecting to get a "Great Blessing" fortune, Miyuki was devastated to receive a "Great Curse" fortune instead. The other girls hastened to comfort her, but just as she was feeling a little better, bird poo dropped onto her head. During their free time, the girls visited the Togetsukyo Bridge, a symbol of Arashiyama. The girls decided to take a commemorative shot, but no matter how many times they tried, they just could not get a good photo. Next, they visited a souvenir shop, where Miyuki decided to get a Kyoto doll for her mother. Just as she was going to pay for the doll, the shopkeeper knocked over a series of dolls which ended up hitting Miyuki on the head. When they were eating macha softcream, a kid knocked into Miyuki, smashing the softcream into her face. As they were strolling in a bamboo grove, Miyuki's souvenir bag slipped out of her hand and smashed onto the ground, breaking the doll she bought for her mother. That night in the hotel room, Miyuki was feeling sorry for herself. To cheer her up, Akane started a pillow fight, and soon all the girls were having a good time. Suddenly, Miyuki's flying pillow hit a tea kettle, knocking it into the air. Nao and Akane tried to save it, and just as Miyuki managed to catch the kettle, Miss Sasaki came in to ask the girls to turn in. The kettle upended the tea onto Miss Sasaki, earning a long lecture for the 5 girls. After lights out, the girls were having a sharing session in their room when the subject of Miyuki's love interest came up. The other girls were extremely excited when Miyuki admitted that she indeed had a crush on someone, and they speculated about various boys in their school. In the end, Miyuki revealed her crush to be Peter Pan. The next day, Miyuki was sure that the "Great Curse" had worn off, but unlucky things continued happening to her throughout the entire day. However, she did not let the bad happenings get to her, choosing to remain happy. The girls ended up at Gion Street, and Yayoi was extremely excited to spot a maiko or apprentice geisha. Candy offered herself as a maiko by using the lipstick Cure Decor to transform herself, but the girls did not manage to find a real maiko. Discouraged, Miyuki suspected that her "Great Curse" was rubbing off on everyone, making them have bad luck as well. Just then, Akaoni, who read a story about demons terrorizing people in an old folktale book, identified the location in the story as Kyoto, and hence travelled there to wreak havoc too. However, the girls' classmates mistook him for a mascot character and took commemorative photos with him. Angered, Akaoni created a Bad End alternate reality at the temple, stealing everyone's happiness. The girls rushed to where Akaoni was. Candy, who was holding on to Miyuki's fortune, lost her grip, and the fortune floated to Akaoni, who changed it into an Akanbe. The girls transformed into Pretty Cure to fight, but as the Cures dodged and blocked the Akanbe's attacks, the stray missiles always ended up striking Happy. Sunny tried to purify the Akanbe with Sunny Fire, but it failed to work on the Blue Nose Akanbe. Just as the Cures were going to try Rainbow Healing, Happy lost her grip on her Smile Pact, and it fell into the river nearby. While she was busy searching for it in the water, the other Cures were defeated by the Akanbe. Happy rushed to save her friends, and feeling awful because of her bad luck, she apologized to the others. However, the other Cures assured her that they were blessed to have her around, and with renewed strength, the Cures sent the Akanbe flying and purified it with Rainbow Healing. After the fight, Miyuki thanked the other girls for their support. Just then, they managed to spot a couple of maiko out for a walk, and finally managed to take a good commemorative photo. Trivia *Many famous tourist destinations in Kyoto are featured in this episode, including the Kyoto Tower, Kinkakuji (Golden Pavilion), Togetsukyo Bridge , Kiyomizu Temple, and Gion Street. *The omikuji fortunes drawn by the girls at Kinkakuji are: **'Miyuki:' **'Akane:' **'Yayoi:' **'Nao:' **'Reika:' *The story Miyuki and Candy were arguing about in the bamboo grove is "The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter", also known as "Princess Kaguya". Read more on wikipedia . Characters Cures *Hoshizora Miyuki / Cure Happy *Hino Akane / Cure Sunny *Kise Yayoi / Cure Peace *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March *Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty Mascots *Candy Villains *Akaoni *Akanbe Secondary Characters *Sasaki Namie *Nanairogaoka Class 2-2 Gallery miyuki's love interest 1.jpg|Miyuki's crush? Toyashima miyuki's love interest 2.jpg|Miyuki's crush? Council president Irie miyuki's love interest 3.jpg|Miyuki's crush? Classmate Munemoto unlucky miyuki 1.jpg|Falling into the pond unlucky miyuki 2.jpg|Dripping wet unlucky miyuki 3.jpg|Failed photo unlucky miyuki 4.jpg|Hit on the head unlucky miyuki 5.jpg|Softcream in face unlucky miyuki 6.jpg|Chased by a dog smpc13 hotel.jpg|Hotel where the girls stayed modeled after a real-life hotel wall_smile_13_1_s.jpg|Smile Pretty Cure! Episode 13 wallpaper wut.jpg|Miyuki, as she is shocked. Category:Episodes Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! episodes